Love Story
by Love Rosie Bennett
Summary: Clary just moved to Idris, Colorado from New York and is missing her previous best friend Sebastian. She doesn't want to be known as "That Girl That's a Really Good Artist", but what will happen when she wants to make something of herself and decides to go out for the school play, and her co-star is the golden boy. P.S. All human
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Story:**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

I'm so nervous for today I used to live in New York, but now I have moved to Idris, Colorado. At my old school I was know as "That Girl That's a Really Good Artist". Here I want to be known for something more, like having a great personality, scoring the lead in a school play (I've never had the guts to go out for one of those things), and being artsy.

I got here a few days ago and I met a nice guy named Simon at a coffee shop. I think he likes me, but I only want to be friends. We like all of the same things like Manga, Anime, Star Wars, and Star Trek. My mom's really happy I've already made friends and thinks I'll do great here.

Oh you're wondering about my dad, well, he's not in the picture my parents got divorced after my brother (that I don't personally know) was born. I sometimes want to meet my dad, there is no pictures of him in my house, but mom has told me enough to know that dad's name is Valentine, and my brothers name is Jonathan. Apparently dad did some bad things to John when he was really little. And when my mom figured out what he did she ran away before he could do the same to me. I always ask her what he did but she won't tell me.

I didn't just move with my mom though, Luke my mom's friend came with us. He lives in Idris with us. At least we both know someone besides Simon. Luke was with my mom when she ran away from Valentine, he helped her get through it. He's also helped me with getting everything into my rom and Art Room. I painted my Art Room myself yesterday. It has forest green walls that I'll probably paint over with a nature scene. and a paint splattered esal with a skinny 24X6 canvas on it. My bedroom has a bed with a zebra print spread, a vanity that doubles as a dresser, and a full length mirror. I don't have everything I would need in my room yet because mom figured that since my other nightstand was so beat up we should just pick up a new one when we move. We just haven't gone shopping yet.

But enough of that, I need to get ready for school instead of thinking about all of this. I roll out of bed and wrap my dark green robe around my body and tie it tight. 'My bed was so warm' I thought to myself. I leave my room and go to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and hop in the shower. I let the hot water soak down to my core after I go through the routine of washing my hair face and body. I get out dry off, and rewrap my robe. When I get to my room I open my drawers to find a purple v-neck calling my name. I strap on a bra and pull the v-neck over my head. Then put on underwear and dark blue jeans, socks, and a golden locket that I love so much. It was a gift from my friend Sebastian, he gave it to me before I left. Tears soak my eyes while I think about missing him. I didn't really have too many friends there, because hey it's New York, people are "special". I start to wipe my eyes just as a knock sounds on my door.

"Come in," I say as I wipe furiously at them to go away before Luke or my mom sees them.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" asks my mom. even though I wiped them away she say the redness in my face. I grab my necklace with my left hand and hug my mother.

"Seb-b-astian," I croak out. She doesn't say anything just rubs my back comfortably and I am really grateful I don't want sympathy only time to knew I was missing him greatly. I pull away and say I should be getting ready for school, and she leaves me to my bedroom. 'No more tears you can do this' I say to myself. I sit down on the stool at my vanity and comb out my hair. Then I decide I should pull it in a long fishtail braid. I hate my hair, it is a color that looks more like a carrot than red. My mother has beautiful red hair and she's never dyed it once. Life is just no fair.

Instead of moping about how bad my life is I grab my brown leather messenger bag with all my school supplies, my phone, and coat. I look at my phone and see that i have a text from Sebastian.

Seb: Miss you tooooo much:(

I feel like I am going to cry, so I try to regain my composure and somehow one let one tear slide down my face. I wipe it off and reply:

Clary: Don't miss me… please. This is to hard for me to handle.

I send the message and see that Simond also texted me.

Si: Be ready in 5 minutes

OMG right I forgot that Simon was going to pick me up. She didn't even reply she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable and dashed downstairs. I grabbed an klementine from the fruit bowl and a meal bar from the pantry and looked out the window. He wasn't here yet. I walked into the living room and see Mom showing Luke something out of the newspaper.

"Hey Clary did you hear that next week there is a Fall Festival?"

"Um no Mom, see you later," Clary kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged Luke. Then she looked out the window again, saw Si, and shouted that she was leaving.

Time to start her first day at Idris High.

_**Comment, Follow, and Review! Thanks3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Story: Chapter Two**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

"Hey there Clare, what's up?"said Simon as Clary hopped into the front seat of his red Chrysler.

"Oh nothin' much. How do I look?" asked the red-head nervously.

"Scared much? You look fine like always."

"You can't say like always because you haven't even known me for an entire week yet. But thanks." Simon pulled out of the driveway and turned right to get to school. after about 3 minutes of silence Clary cleared her throat and said, "So what are the people like here? I mean I got a tour of the campus but I don't know what the people are like here."

She looked at Simon who was concentrating on the road, but must have heard her because he said, "Their fine. If you communicate with the right people. Some people like Jace and Trevor are total jocks and players, so you should avoid them unless you want your virginity taken and your happiness when one dumps you."

"Well way to put it lightly Si," said a sarcastic Clary.

"I'm serious I don't want to see you get hurt. But you should hang out with Maia, Jordan, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and I. Maia and Jordan are dating and Izzy and Alec are siblings, and Alec and Magnus are dating." Clary nodded and didn't say anything else, she only stared out the window and thought of how beautiful Colorado's landscapes are. 'I should paint this,' Clary thought.

…Break…

When they got to school Simon parked in a spot very close to the front doors. 'Thank God he parked close to the door' She didn't think she could handle the people staring at her just because she's the new girl. They got out of the car and even though she didn't want it people stared at her anyways. She looked all around her. The few people that weren't looking at her were talking to one another or like this one couple making out passionately. The kissing couple consisted of a girl with hair like straw and very short clothing (It's September people it's too cold for that shit), and the boy had dark tight fitting clothes and long golden hair. He was very handsome, though Clary thought to herself that he was off limits because he is with another girl and will be for a while.

Anyways Simon and herself made their way into the school and Simon went with her to the office to get her schedule. The lady in the office Mrs. Dorothea gave her her schedule, locker information, and told her that it has already been planned that a boy named Jace will show her around, and also that Simon will show her who Jace is. Clary looked at Simon because she recognized the name from earlier when he was telling her who to stay away from. he looked back at her and said, "Lets get you to your locker."

_**Please vote on my poll, Comment, Follow, and Like! Thanks3 **_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Story: Chapter Three**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

Clary was surprised of why Simon wanted her to leave the office so soon. But when they got to her locker Simon put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Whatever Jace does to seduce you don't fall into his love trap. He's played lots of girls and I don't want him to break you."

"Wow, how bad is this Jace guy?"

"Like as "handsome" as Prince Charming, and as evil as the Wicked Witch of the West all rolled into one." Simon used quotations when he called Jace handsome. Clary nodded and made a mental note to hate this Jace guy, he's got to be bad news if Simon is going to warn her this much, or Simon thinks he has a chance with me and doesn't want him in the way. Simon announced that he had to go to homeroom and to be careful as Clary started to open her locker. When she opened it she realised that she is to short to put her folders and notebooks on the top shelf.

Then a calm and magnificent voice said to her, "Need help with that Red?" She looked over at who said that and was mesmerized by how beautiful his golden hair, eyes and skin was. All she could do was nod. He took the things out of her hands and neatly placed them on the top shelf. When we took them from her their hands gently glided across each others and she felt electrocuting sparks go up her arm. "I'm the stupendous Jace and I'll be showing you around today."

"Oh," was all she could say, she feel like she was being punched in the face. The first attractive boy (other than Simon, but they were just friends) she sees here in Colorado and it's Jace the exact boy she was told to stay away from. Simon was right he can be seducing.

"Why so sad Red you look like life has been deflated from you, most people dream to be met by Jace Wayland. Some consider it an honor?" she put on my "I don't care if you're hot, you are a trouble maker" face.

"I'm not most people, but anyway we should get to class."

_**Jace's Point of View:**_

I feel like the life has been deflated from me now. This is terrible. Clary is beautiful and in my first 5 minutes of meeting her I have gotten her to hate me. What did I do? When the school told me I was showing around a female student I was like "Great another girl to fall over me". But when I met her she was so beautiful I was starstruck!

I walk with her to go to the homeroom we share and Mr. Wiles asked us why we were late for homeroom. Instantly so Clary wouldn't get in trouble I say, "We had trouble getting her locker open." Clary shot a look at me and it pretty much said 'why did you say that?'. Thank God that she wasn't mad, only confused. It breaks my heart to see her mad. I only want to please this girl.

Since we have the same schedule I know that she has art. She comes over and sits by me after Mr. Wiles talks to her and I attempt to make small talk. "Do you like art?" I don't know why I am hung over on this girl so much, most girls I can talk to with ease and they are the nervous ones.

She looks at me and seems like she is studying me. Then finally she says, "Yes it is my passion I love to sketch landscapes, and people, but I'm not a big fan of animals.

I laugh and say, "Good because I don't like ducks." She looks at me curiously and smiles. Yes I made her smile, SCORE!

"Why don't you like ducks?" I was about to answer, but the the announcements turn on and we all stand for the pledge. Then we all sit down and listen to a perky 10th grader say what we are having for lunch, and what is going on this week, but there isn't much, this is Colorado not D.C.. When the announcements are over the bell rings. Everyone floods out of the classroom and Clary tries to stand and wait for me to show her where to go but she is taken in the flood of students. She goes out into the hall and I grab her hand to get ahold of her, and tingles run up my arm. 'Please don't let it be only me with tingles' I think, finally Clary and I are brought together and I lead her to the art room.

When we get there Mrs. Woolf takes Clary in and I just realized that we were still holding hands, I let our fingers glide against one another's, blush, and look at the ground while I take my seat.

"Who's that?" asks my sister Izzy. I was adopted by her family when I was little after my dad died. I look over at who she is pointing to and see she's referring to Clary. "Why is your face so red? Are you blushing? You never blush?" Izzy was starting to get excited and I had to calm her down somehow. I start shhing and she smiles like she knows something, but doesn't do anything else.

"That's Clary the new girl I get to show around. Please don't ruin this for me." I give her my best pleading smile while Clary walk over and sits across from me and next to Izzy.

"Hi Clary. I'm Izzy, Jace's sister," says a way to perky girl. 'We should really look into decaf for this girl'.

"Hey yep Clary sup." she look at me as if saying, 'You already told your sister who I am?'

"Oh nothing much, either than.."

"Ow!" interrupts Clary.

"Oh My god wrong person sorry Red I meant to hit Izzy before she said something stupid. Are you OK?"

"Nice job Jace," said Izzy and I just gave her a death glare.

"Yes I'm alright."

"Alright class today we are going to be making stamps of Andy Warhol inspired art…." said Mrs. Woolf. And so art begins.

_**Follow, Like, and Review. Thanks!3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Story: Chapter Four**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

'Andy Warhol? Why? That is what I did at my old school. Granite he's a really good artist and I appreciate his art, but I was looking for something new. And somehow we have to incorporate Picasso's 2-faced ideas in it. This is going to look "special".'

I decided to make a man, he would golden hair with some black shadows. It would be a side portrait for the shape of the head and fit the regular features in their places and he would have golden hair and shining hazel eyes. By the time I was done the teacher asked if she could show the class before I could get a really good look at my work. I accepted and she said, "Class Clary is showing exactly what I want you all to be able to imagine up, but create your own, don't imitate." Now that I have finally got a good look at it, oh my God, it look just like Jace. Mrs. Woolf hands it back to me and Jace leans real close and says, "Knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"In your dreams Jace." I was blushing a deep shade of crimson, I was so embarrassed.

"I'll be in yours." That just made me blush darker, if that was even possible.

**Later At Lunch**

_**Still Clary's Point of View:**_

I was at my locker and attempting to throw my Geometry, History, and Spanish books in my locker and Izzy came over and said, "Here let me help you with that," she took them and used her ultra tallness to expertly put them at the top. "You want to sit with us at lunch today? BTW "us" is Simon, Alec, Jace, Maia, Magnus, and Jordan."

"Sure but can you put my sketch book up there too?" She nodded and placed it up there. We make our way to the cafeteria and get into the lunch line. She beckons 6 people over to us and 2 of them are Simon, and Jace.

"Clary this is Alec," she points to a boy with Black hair and startling blue eyes, he is holding hands with a Asian boy with dark spiky hair and glittery clothes, "Magnus," she points to the glittery boy. "And those two who are making out are Maia and Jordan," the two break apart just long enough for the girl to put out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi I am Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan."

"Nice to meet you two."

"There a lovely couple, they've been together for like ever, but this is Simon," she said his name with obvious adoration. 'I've got to get them together,' thought Clary.

"Yes I know that I met him earlier this week at a coffee shop."

"And you know that this is the sexy Jace," said a very cocky Jace and he extends his hand for my to shake.

I sarcastically shake it, smile, and say, "Pleasure to meet you,"

"As always," I roll my eyes. we go through the lunch line and we all sit down at a table in the middle of the lunch room, 'Bet Jace picked it so he could be the centre of attention.'

After a few minutes of silence Alec asks what school I came from, and I say a school and New York. Then Izzy asks what my fave class is.

"Art," I simply say.

Jace is sitting next to me and says, "Bet I know why." I roll my eyes and say sure definitely.

Jace nods like he's 100% sure its the truth.

"Hey Clary want to come over to my house after school?" She looks at Jace and smiles.

"I'd love to let me ask Mom,"

Clary: Can I go over to my friend Izzy's house after school?

Mom: Yes. So glad you made friends so fast. Be back by 9:00.

Clary: Thanks Mom love you.

I close my phone and see Jace and Izzy talking to each other in hushed tones. I clear my throat and say, "My mom said I can stay over after school if I am back my 9:00."

"Yaaaaaaa!" I think Izzy's exited.

_**Read, Follow, Review, and Favorite. Thanks! 3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Story: Chapter Five**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Jace's Point of View:**_

When we got to art class I zoned out enough to know what we were supposed to do but nothing else. When class was almost over Mrs. Woolf picked up Clary's picture and showed the class. And oh my God it looked kind of like me. I see Clary's eyes widen, maybe she didn't didn't realise that either. I lean towards her and say, "Knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"In your dreams Jace," she was blushing a deep shade of crimson, obviously so embarrassed.

"I'll be in yours." I smile at her, but I don't think she saw she was still looking down and blushing. Izzy looks up at me and smiles.

**Later At Lunch**

After our classes I leave Clary to her locker while I find Magnus, Alec, Maia, Simon, and Jordan. At lunch the 6 of us see Izzy, well 4 (Maia and Jordan were swallowing each other again) and she beckons us over to her and Clary.

She introduces the ones Clary doesn't know,"Clary this is Alec, Magnus, and those two who are making out (Yet again) are Maia and Jordan," the two break apart just long enough for the girl to put out her hand for Clary to shake it.

"Hi I am Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan."

"Nice to meet you two."

"There a lovely couple, they've been together for like ever, but this is Simon," she said his name with obvious adoration. 'Wow they really like each other, but they are too dumb to notice.'

"Yes I know that I met him earlier this week at a coffee shop," says Clary.

"And you know that this is the sexy Jace," I say trying to get her to notice me. It seems like she doesn't even notice me.

She sarcastically shakes it, smile, and say, "Pleasure to meet you,"

"As always," She roll her eyes. we go through the lunch line and we all sit down at a table in the middle of the lunch room, 'I love this table I can see everything,' I think.

After a few minutes of silence Alec asks what school Clary came from, and she says a school and New York. Then Izzy asks what her fave class is.

"Art," she simply says.

Since I am sitting right next to her I lean over and say, "Bet I know why." she rolls her eyes and say sure definitely.

I nod because I'm 100% sure it's the truth.

"Hey Clary want to come over to my house after school?" Izzy says, looks at me and smiles.

"I'd love to let me ask Mom,"

While Clary is busy with her phone I whisper to Izzy, "Why do you want her to come over?"

"She seems cool and it can get you two together."

"Since when did I ask you to get us together?" 

"Now. Don't you like her?" I blush and she smiles. "See, you must like her you never blush."

Clary clears her throat and says, "My mom said I can stay over after school if I am back my 9:00."

"Yaaaaaaa!" I think Izzy's exited. Oh crap.

**Time Break**

When I get home Izzy says, "Clary will be there in about 30 minutes, she's coming late because she had to stop at home. So get ready and look presentable." She shoves me towards my room and she goes to the kitchen. 'I feel bad for Clary she's coming when Izzy tries to cook.

I go to my room and look at my hair it is in a mess. I fix it and I put on my chain necklace with an angel on it. I put on cologne and put on a tight black shirt and dark jeans.

I go downstairs and see Clary walking through the door and she sees me and our eyes lock.

_**Read, Review, Follow, and Fave. Thanks! 3 **_

_**P.S. Sebastian will not be physically in the story, they will only be texting possibly. Sorry if I ruined any of your days by that, but I am not a Sebastian and Clary shipper. Sorry. **_

_**P.P.S. Vote on my poll on my profile please. It concerns what I'll be doing a story on next.**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Story: Chapter Six**_

_**I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

I told Izzy that I had to go home and get something that I forgot but truly I was afraid. I have nothing to wear, I going to the house of the boy that is so far on my list to impress. Though Simon told me that I should not let his type to get to me, but then why does he sit by him. But then again he really likes Izzy so I can see why.

When I get home I go to my room and put on my angel necklace for good luck and I grab my wallet just in case and throw it in my school bag (it doubles as a "purse", because I could never see anything that resembles a Coach purse on my arms). I shout to my family that I love them and I leave. I hop on my bike instead of my car because Izzy said that they live 5 minutes from my house. When I get there I leave my bike by their garage and ring the doorbell. An old man answers the door and I see Jace come down stairs and our eyes lock. I look at the ground and go to the kitchen, because that is where the old man told me to. When I get there all I see I smoke and start coughing.

Izzy says, "I think the grilled cheese is burned?" it was more of a question the way she put it.

"Ya think," I sputter out coughing.

Jace storms into the kitchen and grabs Izzy and my hands and pulls us out. "No need to die from lung cancer." 'Wow Jace is cocky,' I think.

The old man goes into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and sprays the shit all over the kitchen. When he is sure the fire is out he puts the empty canister with a pile of about 5 of them. 'Izzy must have a lot of mistakes.' I just realised that Jace was still holding my hand. I look down, and see he let go of Izzy's. He looks at our hands but smiles and doesn't let go. 'So it's a test. Do I want to pull my hand away?' I decide no and leave it. It can't do that much harm, can it?

Izzy sees this and say, "Stop torturing the poor girl Jace," she grabs my arm and pulls me towards what I presume is her room. When we get there she closes the door leans up against it and says, "Spill it. You like him don't you?" 'is it really that obvious?' I blush and she smiles and squeals and says I knew it, but how am I going to get you two together.

"Woah woah woah who said you are getting us together?"

"Me silly," of course she is going to say that.

I sigh and say, "If this were to happen how would you do it?"

"Easy, get you two to have some quality time together."

"And how are you going to do that?" I use my hands to gesture that she must elaborate.

She sighs and says, "Right. Umm is there any sports or activities that you want to do?"

"I've always wanted to be in a play, but Jace isn't going to want to do that. It isn't "manly"."

I used hand quotations when I said manly.

"I don't know maybe I can ask him if he would be interested." she smiles and I feel that this is going to be a long night.

"Okay when are we going to talk about you and Simon, you two are totally crushing on each other." 'Time to make her embarrassed' I think

"What? Simon and I could never be together he doesn't like me." she frowns.

"What are you two talking bout Iz? He is totally crushing on you hard core!"

"Really?!" She looks up into the corner of her rooms if dreaming about the two of them together.

"Totally, maybe I can get you two together without having you guys going out for any plays or anything."

"You should try, because that would be amazing. Hey want to invite the others over to watch a movie before you have to go?"

"Sure." Izzy picks up her phone and sends out a mass text to them all and accidently send one to me. "Really Iz?"

"Oops" When she is finished sending out her texts we go down stairs and get some snacks because Izzy was still hungry, she never got her grilled cheese. We get food and sit down on the couch and eat while we wait for answers. When everyone confirms that they are coming Izzy gets Alec and I get Jace.

I knock on his door and hear, "No Izzy I don't want grilled cheese."

I laugh, "No it's Clary."

"Oh umm come in," when I come in it look like no one lived in the room everything was put away and there wasn't a speck of dust. Totally beats Izzy's room, she has clothes all over the place.

"Hey Izzy and I want to know if you'd like to join us all for a movie downstairs?" It felt awkward being alone in his room with him.

"Sure, let me clean up one sec," what is there to clean, this is like a monk's room. Wow a pen out on the dresser, his room is soooo messy. "Okay," he grabs my hand, "we can go."

"Why are you holding my hand?" Worry was etched on his face.

"Sorry," he lets go.

"I didn't say it bothers me I was just curious," we start heading downstairs. I didn't have enough guts thought to grab his hand though.

When we get down there every one is already there (they must live really close), they are all staring at us and smiling (what did Izzy say?) and I suddenly feel self-conscious. When we are all sitting down (Jace and me on the loveseat, Alec and Magnus on a 2 person recliner, and Simon sitting next to Izzy and Maia sitting next to Jordan on the couch. We decided to watch Beautiful Creatures, it is a really romantic movie, and guess who picked it, Izzy, wonder why?

_**Read, Review, and 3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_

_**P.S. Please vote on my poll, it is about what I should do a story on next.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love Story: Chapter 6**_

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Jace's Point of View**_

I was really hurt at first when she asked why I was holding her hand. 'It's because I'm crazy about you,' I wanted to say, but then she said that it didn't bother her and I am better now. Right now Clary and I are sitting on the loveseat watching Beautiful Creatures, It's a sappy love story about a guy that wants to get out of a boring town, but them a really mysterious girl moves there and they are meant to be together, blah blah blah. I just like it because I get to sit really close to Clary, and she just got a blanket for herself and I'm going to ask if she would share it.

"Hey Clare-Bear will you share your blanket with me pleaseee?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes so she would say yes.

She rolls her eyes and she gives me some of the blanket, and just to mess with her I take just about the whole thing and get comfy. "Hey King Jace you said share, so give me some," she attempted to grab some and I didn't give her that much.

"But Red you'll make me cold, you have to come here,"I say and give her a seducing smile. She moves over about a centimeter, and I know she won't be moving anymore so I put one arm under her legs and one on her back and picked her up, and moved her over to me. There was no room between us and she was just about on top of me because I pull too hard and she was so light she just flew in my arms. She smiled, looked down, and shaked her head. I wrapped the blanket around both of us and let my arms fall around her.

She nestled her head into the crook of my neck and I put mine on top of hers. her hair smelled so good I could get high off it. Like rosemary and lemons, odd combination but it suited her. We sat like this for the rest of the movie and I think she may have fallen asleep. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Somebody thinks I'm a good pillow."

She starts to stretch out her arms and stops, her eyes fly open and she practically jumps off of me.

_**Read, Review, Follow, and Comment**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_

_**P.S. Vote on my poll on my profile page please. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Story: Chapter 8**_

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

I hear Jace whisper something in my ear and notice that I am on something very warm, and comfortable. I start to stretch out my arms and legs and I realise it's moving to give me more stretch room, pillows don't do that. OMG I just fell asleep on Jace Wayland. My eyes fly open and I jump off of him. Everyone looks at me and Jace of course starts to laugh.

I give him an evil glare and say, "Nothing guys, don't worry about it," and they must have known because Izzy is smiling at me and everyone else is pretending to not be paying much attention. I get up and go into the kitchen to look at the time on the stove. It's only about 6:47. Cool so I have about two hours and fifteen minutes.

I go back into the living room and everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Are we playing Duck Duck Goose?" I say chuckling a bit.

"No. We're going to play truth or dare," says Izzy as she pats the empty place next to her. And of course Jace was going to be who was next to me. We have 2 decks of cards in the middle of the circle and Izzy says, "Alright I'll start asking and then who ever I pick will go next."

She looks Magnus dead in the eye and says, "Truth or Dare?" Magnus smiles and look at the ground because he can't put up with her stare.

"Truth." Izzy picks up a green truth card and reads aloud.

"If you were to make out with anyone in the room right now who would it be?" Instead of answering he just grabs Alec and starts passionately making out with him. 'OK so they're gay, didn't know that.' Izzy leans over to me and says, " Oops forgot to tell you they're gay." she says it like it's the most normal thing in the world, I can't say I'm used to it, I've never met anyone that was gay, that I know of. "Alright guys, enough, Mags you have to ask another person their truth or dare."

They break apart and they are both breathing heavily. He looks at all of us and stops at Simon, "Alright Si Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm D-Dare," says Simon, I think he was a bit afraid of what his dare would be.

Magnus picks up a red Dare card and laughs, a full out belly laugh, when he regains his composure he says, "Put on bright red lipstick and kiss the person to your left on the cheek so that you'll leave a print." Everyone but simon and Izzy, bursts out laughing because Izzy is right next to him.

"Clary and I will go find some red lipstick in Izzy's room." Says Jace. I'm kind of afraid to go somewhere alone with him, he scares me, not in a bad way, I think. We go upstairs and we go to Izzy's room and he closes the door behind us, my heart races.

We go to her vanity and start opening drawers when he asks, "What would you do if you got that dare?"

'Shit,' I would do it and love it,bu t I don't want him to know that. "Um I don't know, I guess I would just have to wonder."

"Alright while we look why don't we play a mini truth or dare."

"No."

"Oh come on don't be a baby." I sigh and nod and he smiles. "Ok then, Clary truth or dare?"

If I pick truth he may ask me the same question again and I would have to give a true answer. "Dare."

"Kiss me. Or I'll kiss you and you'll like it." He smiles a devilish smile and he laughs.

_**Read, Review, Follow, Fave.**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_

_**P.S. Please vote on my poll on my profile page. Thanks XOXO 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Love Story: Chapter Nine**_

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Jace's Point of View:**_

I wish that was me having the dare down there. I would accidentally kiss Clary on the mouth instead of the cheek. Right now Clary is deciding whether or not she wants to just kiss me or if I will have to do it.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you because we are supposed to be looking for some red lipstick so lets just find it already," says Clary as a major blush comes to her cheeks. Crap that means I'll have to kiss her, and for once in my life I am terrified to kiss a girl. I have kissed plenty of girls being Jace, the ultimate jock and most handsome guy in school, but there's something different with Clary. The way her red curls fall in front of her face when she blushes and looks at the ground. The way her blush almost matches her hair colour when she is looking at the ground. I just have to man up and kiss her already, I have wasted enough time thinking about her, but then again I could spend hours doing that.

I slowly walk up to her as she is looking through some drawers in Izzy's vanity, "Clary you leave me no choice, I guess I'll just have to kiss you then," she turns around and look at me in pure terror, 'maybe she has never been kissed and she's afraid.' I think to myself. She grabs a tube of lipstick and ducks around me and runs out of the room.

I feel heartbroken she ducked and ran out of the room for maybe a few reasons:

-She has never been kissed before and is afraid it won't be perfect.

-She doesn't like me that way and still wants to be friends, like what she does to that Simon guy

-She thinks I'm a player and doesn't want to be heartbroken

-Or she is just plain cruel

I girl has never turned down a kiss from me until now. What is wrong with me, I took it to fast and now she may hate me for making a move on her. I am still standing in Izzy's room like a sad little Jacey, and I decide to go downstairs so I can see Simon kiss Izzy on the cheek with that lipstick. Clary must have been slower that I thought or I must be a really fast thinker because she is just now going to give the tube to Simon.

"Woah woah woah, Si sorry, but I will have to put this on you because this is a new tube and I don't want you to ruin the tip, " says Izzy as she gets the tube from his hands and slowly opens it, pretending as if it were a fragile baby. "Open your mouth some," she delicately rubs some of the colour onto his lips as Simon is sitting there as if thinking, 'Oh my God, Izzy Lightwood is putting something on my mouth,' poor guy he is really falling hard for that girl. Izzy finishes and Simon closes him mouth. "Now rub it together," Simon rubs his 2 lips together and then leans over to kiss Izzy, and he lands right besides her mouth and leaves a really red print. Both of their face are bright red.

I am standing off to the corner and I surprise everyone because they don't know I'm here by saying, "Wow I don't think I have ever seen Isabelle Lightwood ever blush in my entire life. Good job Simon," and saying that just made them blush even more. We all laugh at them and I sit back down in the circle and lean over to Clary to whisper, "Sorry."

_**Read, Review, Follow, Fave3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_

_**P.S. Vote on my poll on my profile page. Thanks! **_

_**P.P.S. A shout out to Ydissbooksogood for writing funny reviews on the last chapter. Thanks love ya XOXO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Love Story: Chapter Ten (Wow the big 10. I feel accomplished) **_

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

Jace has just apologise about trying to kiss me, and I feel bad. He looked hurt. I was just afraid to kiss him, he has this reputation to be a jock and I don't want him to dump me like all the other girls.I really like him and I want the first kiss, if there is any, to be spontaneous and cute. Not a dare. Also I have never kissed a person before and if he is going to end up hurting me then I don't want him to kiss me, at all. Instead of telling him that I just don't answer which I don't know if it's a good thing to do or not.

Simon soon becomes less red and he asks, "Clary, Truth or Dare?" I don't want him to ask who I like or I may have to tell them that I like Jace, then it will be really confusing to Jace, he'll think, 'If she likes me then why didn't she kiss me?'. But if I pick dare I'm really afraid of what he would come up with, but right now it may be my best shot, but then again there is no reason that he would need to ask who do you like if I pick truth. Hmm… "Truth."

A really devilish smile came onto his face, "Clary, did you enjoy sleeping on Jace a little bit ago?" Really Simon of all things he had to pick that, well at least he didn't ask who I liked. Should I say yes, I truly did, he was comfortable and warm, and smelled like vanilla. If I say no then my friendship with Jace may change. "Yes." A few "Oohs and laughs came out of a few peoples mouths and I shot them evil glares and Jace to my surprise had a angry and confused look on his face. I thought it was best to say yes. What did I do?

Jace gets up and heads for the kitchen and I look at Izzy, she looks at me and motions for me to follow him. "Izzy you can go for me," I say as I get up to follow Jace. I find him in the kitchen and I ask him, "Did I do something wrong?" Oops wrong thing to say. He is getting a jug of milk out of the fridge and he pours himself some milk and gets a cup for me.

"Want some milk too?" Way to avoid the question Jace. I nod and he gives me some and I take a sip. "Yes, you made me so confused, you are giving me so many mixed signals. One minute I think you like me when we are snuggling on the couch together, then you won't let me kiss you, then you admit to liking cuddling with me."

I realise that this is all my fault, OMG why am I so stupid. "I'm so sorry, I did enjoy me and you on the couch a bit ago, I just didn't want you to kiss me and I didn't want to kiss you because I didn't want you to break my heart like the other girls. AndIhavealsoneverbeenkissedbefore." I mumble out the last part because it's embarrassing, who has never been kissed in 17 years, the one and only Clary.

"What?"

"And I have also never been kissed before." I look at the ground in pure embarrassment.

Jace smiles and says, "Thats not a bad thing, that just means that you don't want to sell your body off to anyone until you know they are the right person, and actually I have there are not many other girls. Many of they have thrown themselves at me but none of them are right, so they never last. Everyone wants to be with Jace." Now his smile is just even bigger.

"Wow really thanks Jace. And you have a really cocky grin by the way." I smile at him, but not the way he is smiling at me.

"I know." I look at the clock on stove and it it is 8:00.

"I have to go in an hour and I am bored of playing truth or dare, what should we do then?" I wonder what the people in this family do to have fun when they are bored.

"We could go… Wow I like your necklace." He comes towards me and reaches for my neck and I let him grab the chain and he looks at it in awe. "Wow want to see something cool?" I nod and he lets my necklace go and i grab it while he reaches under his shirt to grab a silver chain with an angel the same as mine. The exact same. He pulls it over his head and looks at the back and says, "Can I see yours?" I hand it to him and he flips it over and reads the words on the back. "Woah these are the exact same it says Raziel."

"Cool well I have to go find Izzy and talk to her in her room. See you later." I don't know how or why we have the same necklace but it's cool and weird. I want to just go talk to Izzy more about our plan to get us together, because I think I may have damaged it.

"Ya, see ya." He looked kind of sad to see me go. Maybe he likes me too?

Time Lapse

The rest of the night was spent by Clary and Izzy talking for an hour. Clary gave a hug to Izzy before she left and Jace came over and asked, "Hey Red, where's my hug?" He held his arms wide open for her and Izzy shoved her "accidentally" into Jace and laughed.

_**Read, Review, Follow, and Fave3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_

_**P.S. Vote on my poll on my profile page please! Thanks.**_


End file.
